Pelas teclas de piano
by Lady Murder
Summary: Blaise deslizava os dedos e Pansy destilava ciúmes. #BP, projeto Partners In Crime, 6v. Para Srta. Abracadabra


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence.  
**Aviso: **Fic para o projeto Partners In Crime, do 6v. Item piano, livre.  
**Aviso II: **Fanfic de presente para Srta. Abracadabra s2

**::**

**Pelas teclas de piano**

A Sra. Zabini deixou seu sorriso alargar quando a melodia vinda do piano da sala preencheu seus ouvidos. Ali estava a prova de que não tinha sida má ideia obrigar Blaise a ter aulas de piano. Os dedos já acostumados do rapaz passavam pelas teclas rapidamente, enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados. Sra. Zabini riu, quando os murmúrios de aprovação dos convidados começaram a chegar a seus ouvidos.

Pansy Parkinson, por outro lado, não tinha a mesma opinião. Por conta da ideia alucinada da mãe de Blaise de mostrar o tal talento do filho para toda a elite da cidade, agora tinha que ficar ali, fingindo gostar do que estava vendo e ouvindo, dando sorrisos bobos para cada ricaço que vinha cumprimentar sua família. Bufou, passando a observar o moreno.

- Exibido... – Murmurou, para si mesma, ao notar que ele tocava de olhos fechados, sem nem ao menos olhar para a partitura. A maioria das mulheres presentes, até mesmo as que tinham idade para ser mãe dele, soltava suspiros apaixonados. Pansy meneou a cabeça.

Apenas ela sabia que aquele sorriso que apareceu nos lábios do Zabini era de escárnio, e não de tranqüilidade.

A música parou e os aplausos encheram a sala da mansão. Blaise fez uma pequena reverência, agradecendo, no que Pansy revirou os olhos diante de tamanho cinismo. Apertou a bolsa que segurava e deu meia-volta, não sem antes notar o olhar do Zabini sobre si.

::

- Podia ao menos fingir que gostou. – A voz de Blaise fez Pansy erguer o olhar de suas próprias unhas. Estavam na sala ao lado da que continha o piano.

- Ah, mas eu fingi, você não viu? – Ela retrucou, tentando seu melhor sorriso sarcástico. Blaise meneou a cabeça. – Onde está seu fã-clube? Alguém tinha que avisar para elas que a baba estava escorrendo e que seus maridos estavam de olho...

- Minha mãe os levou para o jardim. Estão servindo champanhe. – Revirou os olhos, mas depois pareceu intrigado. Um pequeno sorriso esticou seus lábios. – Essa nota mais alta na sua voz é sinal de que está co-

- Não tinha que estar lá fingindo ser um adolescente responsável e gentil, não? – Interrompeu, enquanto caminhava pelo local, parando em uma estante com fotos.

- Já fiz minha parte com o piano e... Espera, Pansy, você está com ciúmes? – Ele perguntou, rindo.

Mas a garota fingiu não escutar, apenas olhando as fotos que iam desde um Blaise bebê até o Blaise atual, a maioria das fotos com ele ao lado de um piano. Afastou-se, tendo a plena noção de que o Zabini a chamava. Deixou a mão deslizar pela parede enquanto caminha para a sala ao lado.

- Pansy, céus, estou falando com você. – Tornou a chamar, um pouco irritado, enquanto a seguia para a sala do piano. – Ei... – Soltou um muxoxo, quando a Parkinson simplesmente se aproximou do instrumento, encarando as teclas com certa raiva. – Vai tocar, é? – Perguntou, cruzando os braços, desistindo de fazê-la responder sua primeira pergunta. – Eu adoraria ver você ten-

- Toque para mim. – Ela murmurou, visivelmente contrariada com o que dizia, ao invés de sedutora. Não o encarava e apenas deslizava a mão pelas teclas. – Agora.

Blaise abriu a boca, para soltar alguma piada, mas desistiu. Seja o que for que ele falasse, poderia fazer mudá-la de ideia e, por enquanto, ele queria aproveitar aquele momento. Pansy Parkinson com ciúmes, veja só.

- Devo chamar...

- Não. Apenas para mim. – E encarou-o, as bochechas levemente coradas contrastando com o rosto sério.

O Zabini assentiu, sorrindo. Aproximou-se, lentamente, e a segurou pela cintura. Antes que ela retrucasse, Blaise a ergueu, fazendo-a sentar no piano. Pansy observou-o, intrigada, sentar-se em frente ao instrumento. O garoto suspirou, tocando levemente as teclas, ainda sem emitir som.

- Para você, então. – Ele murmurou, encarando-a, começando a tocar sem nenhum aviso.

A Parkinson não reconheceu a música e tinha certeza que se a escutasse novamente não reconheceria. Apertou a barra do vestido. Ninguém tocaria como ele. Seus dedos deslizavam com intimidade sobre as teclas, quase que por instinto, enquanto seus olhos ainda a encaravam. Ele podia dizer o que quisesse sobre como as aulas de piano eram chatas e como ele só fazia porque sua mãe mandava, mas ali, vendo-o tocar daquela forma, Pansy teve certeza que ele amava aquilo.

A palavra 'exibido' acabou perdida na boca da garota.

Lentamente, quando percebeu que finalmente a atenção dele se voltara para as teclas e, como de costume, Blaise fechava os olhos, Pansy curvou-se sobre ele. Procurou seus lábios, enquanto sua mão escorregava e batia com forças nas teclas, encerrando a melodia. Mas nenhum dos dois estava mais prestando atenção.

- Bastava dizer que estava com ciúmes... – Ele sussurrou, separando-se dela por uns instantes.

Pansy fuzilou-o com o olhar antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

::

Os aplausos preencheram a sala de piano e Blaise curvou-se, agradecendo. Várias das mulheres sorriam com entusiasmo, agitando os cabelos ao observar o moreno. Mas apenas Pansy Parkinson sabia para onde era direcionado aquele brilho no olhar.

Aplaudiu também, levemente, contendo um sorriso.

**::**

**N/A: **Então, né, eu gostei. Ultimamente, escrever e ler BP está me deixando imensamente feliz. Para a Abra porque, né, piano e Blaise e Pansy em uma mesma fic... tinha que ser para ela XD. Espero que goste, chuchu. Sem betagem, so sorry. **Reviews?**


End file.
